


Gifset for Asking Too Much

by catherinegrant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinegrant/pseuds/catherinegrant
Summary: FromChapter 13ofAsking Too Much, byfictorium





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Asking Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497793) by [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium). 



> Happy Birthday, Lola. Please enjoy the world's most belated birthday present. You're a star <3

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
[[Tumblr Link](https://catherinegrant.tumblr.com/post/159128234701/supercat-appreciation-from-chapter-13-of-asking)]


End file.
